Love in the Sands of Egypt
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: They were brother and sister, yet they were a good match for each other... Incest, set in Ancient Egypt, GaLe. M for a reason.


Ancient Egypt. An era of bountiless wealth and power that lasted for thousands of years. The Egyptians were the wealthiest civilization in the known world.

Their Pharoah was the great Metallicana, and his queen was the great Grandeeney, who was his beautiful sister. Together they had four children: Prince Gajeel, who would be the next ruler, Princess Juvia, who had been engaged to Gajeel since the moment of her birth, Princess Levy, kind and child-like, and Princess Wendy, the youngest of them all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Levy, at five years old…_

Levy ran down the hallways of her magnificent home, barely noticing the incense and statues she passed by. The maidservants hurried out of the way, not wanting to accidentally trip over their young princess.

Levy bumped into a tall figure, and she looked up. There, standing tall, was her nii-chan Gajeel, who was ten years older than she at the age of fifteen years. Levy smiled, and hugged his lower legs.

"Nii-chan, I was looking for you!" she squealed. Gajeel chuckled, and pried her off his legs. Carefully, he picked her up and cradled her tiny form against his chest. He kissed her forehead and each of her cheeks, making his tiny sister giggle and hug his neck.

Juvia watched on from behind a pillar, smiling softly. She knew that she would be made to marry Gajeel in the future, but her heart was elsewhere. Though she was only twelve years old, she had fallen deeply in love with her bodyguard, Gray Fullbuster.

She knew that Levy was her nii-chan's favourite sister. It had been clear since the moment Levy had been born. Even Wendy, their new sibling who had been born a week ago, didn't nearly get as much attention from Gajeel that Levy did.

She frowned suddenly, squinting off into the distance. Was that her beloved Gray-sama, talking to a maidservant? Juvia growled, and ran off.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_8 years later…_

Levy scowled at her nightdress, while her maidservant happily congratulated her. There, right smack in the middle of the thin and translucent white fabric, was a red spot. Yes, Levy had just gotten her first period.

She sighed, and ushered the maid to leave. The maid left without a word. Slowly, she sat her naked form down on her bed and stared at ceiling with a pout. She would have to be married soon. Unlike Juvia (who kept on putting off her wedding) she might have to marry soon.

Gajeel came in then, tall, dark, and foreboding. He stood over her, a pierced eyebrow raised.

"What's up with ya?" he drawled, sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap, holding her close. Levy sighed again, and pointed to her nightgown laying messily on the floor. Or more specifically, at the red spot on it.

"Oh. Uh…" Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya got it already, huh?"

"Yeah." Levy pouted, making Gajeel tighten his hold on her hair.

"Well, if it makes ya feel better, the banquet dad is holding for my birthday is tonight." Gajeel rubbed her shoulder. "I'll make sure ya'll have the time of your life."

"All right then." Levy smiled up at him, and Gajeel brushed a kiss over her forehead.

Little did she know how much Gajeel was panicking on the inside.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Later…_

Gajeel leaned against the wall of his room, groaning. Damn, the Shrimp had gotten her period sooner than he'd expected. He knew that Metalicana was to announce his engagement to Juvia later at the banquet as well.

He didn't want to marry Juvia. At all. But Gajeel, being a prince, was required to marry one of his sisters. And the only sister he wanted to marry Levy. She had been his from the start.

He just hoped their father wouldn't be _too_ mad at him…

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_That night, at the banquet…_

Gajeel fidgeted in his seat. As the guest of honor, Metalicana had made him sit at head of the table. Levy was to his right, and Juvia at his left. Dancing girls were everywhere, clad in nothing but strings of purple glass beads. The wine was plentiful, though he made sure to dilute Levy's with water being the overprotective older brother that he was.

Metalicana stood up, and everyone in the room turned to look at their Pharoah. Gajeel felt himself growing nervous, and his hold on his cup tightened. Levy gave him a confused look.

"My son has an important announcement to make." Metalicana said, turning to look at him. Gajeel grunted, and stood up. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"What my father means is that I have already chosen my bride." Gajeel grunted. Metalicana gave him a look that said _'You are going to marry Juvia so you better fucking say you are gonna marry her or I will fuck you up so bad that Grandeeney won't be able to recognize you.'_ Yeah, that kind of look. But Gajeel already knew who he was going to propose to, and fuck the consequences.

Gajeel turned to his right, where Levy was seated. His father's eyes flared.

"Levy," he grunted. "Will ya… uh… marry me? Fuck, I don't know how to do this shit…"

"I, well, yes!" Levy gasped. "I-I'll marry you, Gajeel-niichan."

Everyone cheered, while Metalicana glared at his son. Many people came up to Levy and Gajeel to congratulate, asking when the wedding would be, and a bunch of other stuff. Levy was pretty shaken, she was shell-shocked at the suddenness of her nii-chan's proposal.

Gajeel grasped her hand in his, and Levy gave him a look that told him there would be hell to pay later.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_In Levy's room…_

"WHAT! Nii-chan… what… just… what!" Levy exclaimed, arms flailing wildly.

"Oi, Levy calm down-"

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" Levy wailed, starting to pace back and forth. "You're supposed to marry Juvia-nee! But you asked me instead!"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. Levy flushed a deep red, and started shaking her head.

"I-It's just that… we've always been so close… and I'm thinking… that the way you treat me isn't brotherly… at all…" Levy stammered. "And all those times you've seen me naked- _Oh my Ra_! You've seen me naked, and hundreds of times, too!"

Gajeel laughed at that. "Yeah, you have a nice body, sis."

"Don't say that!" Levy cupped her blushing cheeks, shaking her head.

"Well…" Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. She relaxed instantly, used to the comforting feeling of her brother holding her. "We're engaged now, so I guess I can pretty much say whatever I want."

"I guess so…" Levy sighed, relaxing into his embrace. Gajeel ran kisses up the side of her neck, making Levy whimper and blush slightly. She could no longer think of him as her older brother, now, because of their engagement, she would think of him as a man.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

It was the day of the wedding. Levy had dressed in white garments, decorated with gold and emerald scarab beetles on her dress's collar. The typical wedding ceremony was for a woman to simply move all her thing's into her fiancée's home. In this case, Levy was moving into Gajeel's room.

The maidservants had gathered all her things- clothes, sandals, jewels, scrolls, everything- and were now moving them to Gajeel's room. Levy gathered up some of her scrolls and walked with her maids there, after a brief and short goodbye to her old room.

Metalicana was still pretty pissed about it, but he had allowed the marriage to happen and gave his consent. All of Egypt knew that Gajeel had chosen Levy, after all.

When they arrived her things were quickly arranged with Gajeel's own things, with Gajeel's and the maidservant's help. The sun had completely gone down now, the bright full moon taking its place.

Levy leaned against a pillar in the open wall of his room, gazing at it. Her new husband stood next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Slowly, she turned to face him, gulping nervously. He quickly and silently removed her clothes and jewelry, baring her naked flesh to him. She smiled at him shyly, a light pink tint on her cheeks. His lips brushed her forehead, and he leant down to carry her bridal-style to the bed. Grandeeney would check the sheets in the morning for the blood, as was tradition.

He laid her down softly on it, and pinned her arms above her head. Levy gulped as he stripped off his own clothes, till he was also bare to her. A sadistic grin came onto his face at that moment, and he slowly brought down his hands to cup her small breasts, tweaking her rosy nipples. Levy's eyes widened and she moaned, arching her back into his hands. His lips found hers, kissing her hungrily. Levy gasped, allowing him plunge his tongue in.

His hands moved to spread her legs apart, and Levy felt something thick press against her entrance. Levy whimpered, knowing what was to come next. His hips snapped, completely filling her in one thrust.

"O-Ow…" Levy bit her lip, a tear falling from her eye. Gajeel gently licked it away, before covering her face and neck with kisses again. After the pain seemed to have subsided, he began to thrust. Levy moaned, and buried her face in his chest.

He cradled her as he thrusted away, trying to be as gentle with her as possible. Finally, Levy tightened around him and tipped over the edge. He followed soon after, and pulled out.

He lay beside her, pulling her into his arms and pressed tightly against him. Levy snuggled in deeper, and fell asleep.

"Guess I'll have to get used to you finally being mine, huh?" he whispered, stroking her hair. "And after I waited so long for you too… damn, thirteen years since you were born. And I had to get that beating from Dad just to let us get married… hope Juvia is happy with the Stripper…"

After a few minutes, he too fell asleep.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

They signed the marriage contract the next day, with Grandeeeney, Metalicana, Juvia, and Wendy as their witnesses. Freed, who had conjured up the contract, also signed, as did their witnesses.

The three women (girl in Wendy's case) then went to check the sheets Gajeel and Levy had used the previous night for proof of Levy's virginity. The red spot of blood was there, standing out proudly in the pure white sheets, and Grandeeney smiled and commented on the successful marriage.

Juvia went on to marry Gray, to her delight. When Wendy turned twelve and had her first period, her hand was requested by Doranbolt, one of the palace scribes and an adviser of Metalicana's. That wedding went off without a hitch too, albeit Wendy's excessive shyness.

And as for Gajeel and Levy… Gajeel went on to be the next Pharaoh, with Levy as his queen. Levy became known for her child-like features and never-ending kindness. Though there a few skirmishes here and there (like with a particularly horrifying incident where a guard had burst in on them while they made love and Gajeel had severely punished him- but that was a story for another day).

All in all, it was a happy marriage, one already reinforced with the loving tie of being brother and sister.

And with this being the end of the story, and me as the author, I guess this is where I say…

The End.


End file.
